(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and relates more particularly to an improved structure of electrical connector which provides much more terminals without increasing the size.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A variety of electrical connectors have been proposed, and have been widely utilized in various fields. An ordinary electrical connector generally has two rows of male or female terminals fastened in parallel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,625 discloses a transferring device for electrical connectors, which reduces the size of an electrical connector by providing terminals of different configurations as compared with conventional ones. There is also disclosed a structure of switching device for electrical connector under U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 07/490,707, which also reduces the size of an electrical connector. These structures of transferring devices commonly comprise two rows of terminals, each of them has two connecting heads arranged at two opposite sides in a staggered and parallel manner.